The patent document 1 below proposes a system, which has a head up display (HUD), detects an object in surroundings of a vehicle by using an IR-camera, highlight displays in a center region of a screen of the head up display one or more objects lying in a region for determining conflicting objects, which is set in a traveling direction of the vehicle, and with icons, displays in right and left area S of the objects lying in an intrusion determination region, which is set in outside of the conflict determination area S.